


GoldiTrent and the Three Rangers

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tales, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man named Trent goes off on a quest for a personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoldiTrent and the Three Rangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sexy Conner and the Seven Zords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48251) by [NeoVenus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22). 



Conner McKnight's Fractured Fairy Tale Theatre presents:  
**GoldiTrent and the Three Rangers**

 

Once upon a time, as most stories start that way, a young man named Trent lived in a small hamlet with his parents. He wasn't a troublemaker, at least, not exactly. He was quite boring, really, but one day he decided to be less boring, and ventured into the thick woods that bordered his small hamlet, in the hopes of finding something interesting to do, or at least have an interesting story to tell people so that they would stop falling asleep when he started talking.

Young Trent was having a good time frolicing through the woods, until it started to get dark and he started to get very hungry— and very, very lost.

He stumbled upon a little wooden house, very quaint in nature, all alone in the middle of nowhere. There were pretty curtains hanging in the windows, so he was certain the house wasn't abandoned. Hoping for food and at the very least, directions, he knocked on the door.

Alas, no one answered young Trent's piteous plea, and thus he knocked harder. To his surprise, under the weight of his fist, the door swung open, very much unlocked and somewhat ajar. Having thrown boring to the wind, Trent entered the little house. He came first upon one very large with three chairs inside. Having been walking all day, and quite tired, Trent decided to sit down and wait for the occupants of the house to arrive home. There was a big chair, a medium chair, and a petite chair waiting for his rear to test them out.

Trent first sat in the big chair, which was made of a thick mahogany and was fairly comfortable, but on the whole, far too large and thick for Trent's liking. "This chair is too big," he remarked, having not wanted to utter aloud that he found the chair a little too manly for his tastes.

He moved to the second one, which was constructed out of blue-black metal that squeaked slightly when he sank onto it. It was quite rigid and ornate and was aesthetically pleasing, giving off an air of intelligence, almost, but Trent couldn't find his comfort here, either. "It's too hard," was his diagnosis, and he moved on to the third chair.

The third chair was immensely squishy, decorated in soft yellow pillows, and he found it ridiculously comfortable. "This is just right," he said, and kicked back until his legs no longer ached.

His stomach growled at him though, begging for something of more substance than the few berries he'd consumed. He moved into the dining room —also wooden— and observed the three place settings before him. He sat down at the first, and couldn't even get the slice of pizza to his mouth when the steaming cheese burnt his hand. "Ow! Too hot!"

He moved to the second place, where a tall glass of a thick, frothy drink, blue in color, waited. He soothed his injured fingers on the cool glass, and took a quick gulp. He winced immediately, a piercing pain striking between his eyes. "Too cold!" he moaned, and moved on to the third place setting.

Here was a plain salad and a thick ham sandwich. Eagerly, Trent dove into the lunch, and it satisfied his hunger completely. He felt full and happy, and he yawned and stretched, the fullness making him quite sleepy.

From here, he retreated into one of the side rooms, the first being a bedroom containing a king-sized bed swathed in a thick red comforter. Trent smiled to himself, anticipating the warm, soft hug of the bed, but as he sank onto the mattress, he felt it slide beneath him, knocking him aside. Water bed! It took considerable effort for Trent to make his way to the side of the bed, and therefore out of it, and he all but ran from the dangerous room. "Too squishy!"

In the second room, he barely looked around before falling into the bed. But as the door swung slowly shut behind him, submerging the room into darkness, there was a hum starting around him. With a yelp, Trent jumped up, fumbled for the light switch, and turned it on to discover that he'd been about to fall asleep in a bed shaped like the Batmobile. "Way too geeky," he said, shaking his head, and leaving for the third room.

Trent turned on the light in the third room. The bed was a nice, respectable twin bed, the sheets smooth and pale, with a faint lemony scent, freshly made and inviting-looking. He gave the mattress a poke. It did not jiggle. Nothing hummed. No superheroes of the sixties lurked in any corner of the quaint, relaxed room. Trent climbed under the covers, deeming the bed 'just right' as he drifted to slumber upon snuggling into the pillow.

Meanwhile, the occupants of the house were just then traipsing through the woods when they discovered their front door ajar. "Conner, please tell me you didn't leave the door unlocked again," said the shorter boy, who was called Ethan.

"Dude, like it matters. No one's out here but us, and even if there was someone, we could so take them," said the taller boy, who was called Conner.

"What if they're ninjas?" countered Ethan. "Or robot assassins?"

"You watch way too many sci-fi movies, dude," said Conner.

The petite girl between them sighed slightly, shook her head, and walked in the house.

"Dude," said Conner, observing the disarray of the cushion on his chair. "Someone's totally been sitting in my chair." He cast a disgruntled look at Ethan, who threw up his hands innocently.

"Hey, man, I've got my own chair. Don't need yours."

"Kira..." whined Conner, looking to the girl for help.

"I think someone's been sitting in mine, too," said Kira, ignoring Conner's pitiful cry.

"Whatever, guys," said Ethan. "I'm hungry." He led the way into the dining room, where Conner noticed his pizza slice upside-down, askew on the plate.

"Someone's totally been eating my food," said Conner with another glare at his friend.

"Someone touched my smoothie," said Ethan.

"Yeah, well, the same person ate my entire frigging lunch," said Kira, "and you don't hear me complaining."

Both boys looked at her for a moment. "You just did," said Conner.

Kira ignored that, as well, and started to tromp off towards the bedrooms. "Where are you going?" asked Conner.

"Maybe whoever ate my food is still here, so that I might beat the crap out of them," she said evenly. She opened the door to Conner's room, the boys having hastily run to flank her.

"Somebody's been sleeping in my bed," said Conner. "That's so not cool."

The parade moved to Ethan's door, where the owner observed, "Someone's been sleeping in the Batmobile!"

Kira rolled her eyes, but an affectionate smile lingered on her countenance. She then led the procession to her own door, where the smile vanished. "Someone's been sleeping in my bed!"

"That's a first," muttered Conner in an undertone, and as she glanced at him, he smirked, but she hit his arm hard. The moment was fortunately shielded by Ethan adding, "And they're still there."

"Oh, his ass is grass," said Kira, rage replacing embarrassment, and she stalked over to her bed, where she violently tugged the covers off of the unwanted visitor. Wrapped heavily in them, Trent tumbled to the floor from the force of the yank. Kira then opened her mouth and released a powerful scream that was almost supersonic in nature. Trent covered his ears in pain, and jumped to his feet, running through the stunned occupants of the home, out the front door, and all the way back through the woods to the edge of his hamlet. And from that day forth, the young man called Trent vowed to never be interesting again.

* * *

"So what d'ya think?" asked Conner, leaning back in his chair with a proud smile.

"Uh..." said Dr. O. Conner had had the morning off while Kira and Ethan took their trig midterm, and since Tommy still couldn't go back and teach, he had no choice but to sit in on Conner's particular brand of creativity. "It was very... uh..." The alarm sounded then, and Tommy relaxed. "Oh, thank God. Conner, you want to go downtown and deal with this?"

"Sure thing," said Conner, standing up and morphing. But as he headed towards his Cycle, he cast a glance back at his mentor. "Dude, you didn't like my story? Man, I thought it was great."

Tommy sighed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sexy Conner and the Seven Zords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48251) by [NeoVenus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22)




End file.
